The present invention relates to a interlocking device of left and right ankles that induces ankle movement such as walking to promote blood circulation from the pelvic limb to the upper body, and more particularly, to a device for pelvic limb blood flow that interlocks upward and downward based on left and right ankles by using the gravity action.